Of Tricks and Treats
Of Tricks and Treats is the seventh chapter of Lissa's Game High fanfic Pixels and Polygons. It can be read below. Of Tricks and Treats Honey and Takashi inhabited the dorm room closest to the dorm commons, so quite logically it was chosen as the meeting place for an event such as this. By which we of course mean Game High’s annual Halloween party. Takashi was in front of the mirror, adjusting his black and white rabbit-ear headband. He was dressed rather lavishly, though all in monochrome; wearing a black suit with white buttons and cuffs, black pants with white pinstripes, a cravat in his collar, polished black shoes, and shiny kaleidoscope eyeglasses. He smiled at his costume, dusting himself off once more before looking towards the room divider. “Are you done, Honey?” “Yeah, yeah, y’can come ‘round now.” With one last adjustment to his cuffs, he slunk around the room divider, smiling as he noticed Honey’s attire. He shook his head with a little chuckle. “A pirate? Isn’t that just a tad bit predictable?” Honey snorted, taking up a prideful stance. Her hat was brownish-black with a big feather and a standard skull-and-crossbones, with an almost comically oversized red-and-yellow coat on her body and brown boots on her feet. If you looked close enough beyond the coat, though, you could still see her brown shorts and blue shirt. “Hey, hey,” She said, shooting a look at Takashi, “B’sides momma, LeChuck is the greatest pirate to ever exist period. And hey,” She smirked, pointing to her black eye, which had substantially faded but the color was still faintly there, “It’s the only way this’ll look good.” Takashi gave a small nod or two, the kind of begrudging nods that admit someone’s right, and Honey appreciated this answer before pausing to look over her roommate’s own costume. “So...What’re you even…?” She wasn’t even able to finish her question, for a pounding came on the door. She quickly turned, clumping her way towards the door before opening it and getting ambushed by a Spaniard in an eyepatch. “Happy Halloween!” Sofia grinned, flouncing into the room, Simon chuckling in the background and following behind. Sofia sat down on Honey’s bed, almost vibrating in excitement. Aside from her aforementioned eyepatch, she wore a short teal dress with a big star on the chest and a belt ‘round the middle, high teal boots, and her hair in braids (though she couldn’t bear to part with her beloved roses, threaded into her braids, but they were yellow now to fit the color scheme). “Isn’t this gonna be great!? Back in Madrid we don’t really have Halloween, but we do get Día de Muertos, which is kinda-sorta the same thing but not really. This time, I get to dress up!” She hugged herself, smiling wide. “Isn’t it great isn’t it great no es genial?” Simon rolled his eyes, another chuckle coming from his throat. He, too, was dressed as a pirate; in a blue coat and brown slacks and neat brown boots and a standard-issue pirate hat. The coat was decorated with (rather sloppily) sewn-in golden skeletal markings, as were the legs of his pants. “Well, someone’s already enthusiastic,” He mused, his eyes going over towards Honey. Upon seeing her choice of costume, he smirked. “LeChuck? The demon pirate look suits you.” “I’ll take that as a compliment, pretty boy.” She shot him a smirk right back before quickly looking over his own costume. “An’, er...What’re you s’posed to be?” “What…” Simon huffed, pulling on his coat in some sort of prideful gesture. “Of course, I’m the dreaded Captain Barbaros, the greatest pirate to ever live.” “You dressed up like someone from your own game? Ain’t that a bit'' vain''?” “Isn’t my fault that he happens to be from my game and also the greatest pirate to ever live.” Honey shot him a sneer, and Simon just shook his head, looking over at Takashi and frowning a bit. “...Er, don’t mind my asking, but what are y--” The question was cut off by another knock at the door. Honey turned yet again, throwing open the door and being greeted by a fox in a well-pressed blue suit. “Seems we’re late to the party?” Vanessa asked, a small smile crossing her lips. “Oh, nah, we were jus’ waitin’ for you guys so we can get going!” Sofia looked like she was going to explode with glee, shifting so she was sitting on her knees and leaning forward towards the door. “It’s gonna be great!” “Annie, Girl of the Stars?” Vanessa ventured to guess, and Sofia nodded eagerly. “Should have known. I was absolutely...Starstruck.” The Spaniard giggled at her pun, and Vanessa looked to Takashi, pausing to look over his costume and contemplate it thoroughly. What did it strike her as…? “No, no, don’t tell me…” She muttered under her breath, walking around him to view the costume at every angle. Since Vanessa moved, Harold could now be seen. His body was entirely in black, on his face a generous helping of face paint to make his face look like a skull. His hair was covered by a yellow and purple jester’s cap, at his neck a belled jester’s collar in the same hue. He gave a little wave towards the others, then a sweeping gesture out the door towards the hall--A gesture that said, ‘shall we be off?’ Sofia eagerly slid off the bed, hopping her way next to Harold. “C’mon, guys, we’re gonna be late!” “It’s a party, what’s there to be late'' for''?” Simon asked with a smirk, making his way next to the twosome anyhow, Honey grabbing Takashi by the arm and dragging him alongside them. Simon paused to look over towards Vanessa (who appeared positively disoriented due to Takashi’s sudden leaving). “...So what are you?” The fox rose an eyebrow, looking down at her suit, as though this should be obvious. Then she seemed to realize something and fumbled in her pocket, yanking out a blue balaclava and sliding it over her head. Suddenly everyone was wincing and groaning. Vanessa crossed her arms, frowning. “It’s just a costume.” “Yeah, but if Magnilde sees ‘ya…” Sofia pantomimed slitting her throat and lolled her head sideways, tongue hanging out. “Not to mention what Victorie would do.” “The latter won’t be doing a thing. I’ve already requested permission to wear this, and it’s been granted. So let’s not get all BLU about it.” She tried to look all sophisticated as she wove her way around everyone else and began leading the group towards the gymnasium, but this picture of grace was shattered when she began laughing to herself under her breath. Nonetheless, they all eagerly followed Vanessa as they left the dorm and proceeded down the hall. The closer they got to the dorm commons, the more decorated the halls became; with paper spiderwebs and jack-o-lanterns and scattered sweets on the ground (which Sofia was more than happy to claim for her own). Whoever decorated the place clearly had a lot of fun with it. They emerged into the dorm commons, where everyone was dressed up and meeting up with all of their companions. The six glanced around at the other costumes, then exited the commons and made their way to-- “Umlaut!” Or maybe they would have made their way out of the commons had they not been ambushed by Ambros; who was wearing corduroy pants and a brown jacket, a little black bowtie, and a small black top hat on his head. “Oh, Harold, you actually did it!” Harold nodded proudly. “Lookz juzt as I remember him, too! Fantaztic, fantaztic I zay!” Ambros grinned ear-to-ear, snatching Harold by the forearm. “C’mon! We’re going to meet up with Pippy an’ zhe’z gonna zee if I can get a zummer job at this pizza place zhe knowz--That’z why I’m wearing thiz, you zee…” He began dragging Harold off, and Harold couldn’t bring himself to protest this, so he turned and waved goodbye to the rest of the group. They waved back with a few ‘goodbyes’, and they were back on their way. “Well, at least now we know who he was.” Simon noted, then looked back towards Takashi. “Which means you’re the only mystery left here.” The evil prince blinked, looking over his own costume. “...Isn’t it obvious?” Pause. “I’m Vibri.” Another, longer pause. “...From Vib-Ribbon? PS-one?” “Was it released outside ‘a Japan ‘n Europe?” Honey asked flatly. “...Um...No…” “Then a’course we don’ know what it is.” Honey concluded, and with the mystery of Takashi’s costume solved, they all neared the open double-doors to the gym and walked into the central party hub. If the hallways were decorated nicely, this was lightyears ahead. Streamers and garlands littered the ceiling, with pumpkin and bat shaped confetti on the ground. Lights were appropriately dimmed, a bouncy J-Pop tune (which Takashi of course instantly recognized) blaring through the speakers. Rounds of You Don’t Know Jack had begun on one side, students laughing as they bested their friends in worthless quizzes. The snack table had candy and pastries and soda, and just faintly they could make out the Cake from Hell near the table (Ambros would be thrilled to see that). Even the teachers who had chosen to monitor the event had dressed up for the occasion, up to and including both Master and Crazy Hand. It was actually a pretty lavish affair, and all for a little Halloween party! Nobody could wait to see what they did for Christmas. They conversed among themselves and decided they’d meet back here in an hour or so, then everyone took their leave. When everyone had departed, Simon was left alone. He clasped his hands behind his back and scoped out this whole shindig, nudging by students dressed as other characters and other such things. After only moments he had to take a quick step back to avoid Vanessa colliding into him; the spy dressed as The Spy being chased by a certain German medic dressed in all pink with a plague doctor mask (a Spritzee?). He chuckled at the sight. A few steps later he had to hop back, for the hedgehog and the falcon he recalled from the train had a very important game of Cheese and Crackers going on and L.O.G. forbid he stop them. What was the point of playing tic-tac-toe with foodstuffs, again? “Havarti.” “Provolone.” That was Simon’s cue to roll his eyes and take his leave, passing Honey, who had a candy apple in one hand and another one being awkwardly bitten into. When he shot her a look, she shrugged, as though she frequently had two candy apples on her person and he was just stupid. He adjusted his hat and made his way to the wall, where a monochrome boy was tossing a baseball up in the air and catching it again, humming to himself under his breath. “...Hello.” Simon eventually ventured to say. “''Bonjour''.” He replied stiffly. “...I don’t suppose you got a proper English translation?” “''Oh, je l'ai fait. Mais je préfère ma langue maternelle''.” And then, “Don’t have any friends?” Well, that was just insulting. Simon huffed, crossing his arms and taking a prideful stance. “Do so. I’ll have you know they’re an excellent lot of...Well, an alright lot of people, anyhow. Loud, obnoxious, and annoying, but an alright lot.” The boy shot him a strange sort of flat look. “...Hm.” He shook his head, catching the baseball once more. “...You aren’t corrupt yet, are you?” “What?” “''Devinez pas. Mes excuses. Je ne veux pas parler avec des démons ou des imitateurs. Ce serait une honte''.” “In English, please.” He stuck out a hand suddenly. “''Mon nom est Le Outfeider''. The Outfeilder. And promise me one thing.” Simon shook The Outfeilder’s hand, and then slightly adjusted his coat and looked at him earnestly. “What?” “That you won’t trust anyone. Anyone of us could very well be an imposter.” The Outfeilder broke into a giant, eerie grin. “Even me.” And on that note, he began tossing his baseball again, now singing under his breath as he walked away: “''Alouette, I will live forever, alouette, immortalité…''” Not to lie, the pirate had no idea what to make of this ‘advice’. Maybe it had something to do with The Outfeilder’s home game--Some kids could cling to those ideals like glue. He hummed a low, disapproving note as The Outfeilder slunk into the crowd, the song’s tune being carried but words becoming muddled. This party was getting kind of...Lame. He walked once more, weaving between people and making it slowly to the other side of the room, to the spot where You Don’t Know Jack games were being played. There he found Sofia, who was in second place, but seemed super pumped to be able to take down the first place victor. Simon crossed his arms, looking down at her. A few spectators of the game snickered. “Come now. Let’s go.” “''Vete''. I’m gonna win this!” “Regardless, this atmosphere has suddenly become...Choking.” Someone tapped his shoulder, and Simon waved a hand dismissively. “So, in the interest of my health, I’m going to collect all my friends and leave.” “Shut up!” Sofia hissed, stomping a foot as someone else buzzed in before her. “I was totally on a roll and now you’re making me lose.” Someone pulled on his coat. Simon gritted his teeth. “Come along, roommate, we are'' leaving''.” “Go get the other guys. I’ll catch--” A slight gasp, and then Sofia buzzed in, engrossed in the game once more. Someone grabbed his wrist. And then Simon snapped. He whirled around, more then angry that he had to get distracted. “''Oh'', what is it that you--!?” He fumed, only to stop short when he saw Harold, face quite worried despite his heavy makeup. “...Oh. Yes. Hello, Harold. At least'' one of you'' is being reasonable around here.” He shot a glare over his shoulder at Sofia, who didn’t appear to have heard. “Come now, let’s collect the others…” Harold tugged at his belled collar, biting his lower lip. He beckoned Simon to come a bit closer, and the pirate leaned forward, looking rather annoyed with this foolishness. Then Harold leaned close to Simon’s ear and did something the pirate did not expect: He whispered. “It’s...It’s Ambros.” Harold’s voice was small and worried. “He’s...He’s just--He’s gone.” Navigation 'First Chapter: 'We Begin by Entering 'Pervious Chapter: 'Anything You Can Do 'Next Chapter: 'Vanishing ActCategory:Pixels and PolygonsCategory:FanfictionsCategory:Fanfiction